Forget Me Not
by Sasu-Cakes137
Summary: Yo guys, I've got some South Italy/Land of Fire aka Romano/Sakura for you this time.


**Can't stop, won't stop. I know I said I'd only do two or three more for now, but man, I fucking love Hetalia. All these idea's are just coming to me. I'm still working on that super long mystery character oneshot (another thousand words typed, and the ending done), I just need some more time to add to the plot all the way from point A and to point Z.**

**Translations and notes are at the bottom, enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"Oi, Lovino!" Antonio called from the doorway of the Italian's small office. "You want to have lunch with me?" His eyes sparkled with eagerness, completely unaware the mental daggers Lovino was sending his way.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Can't you see I'm busy?" He gestured to the large stack of paper sitting on the corner of his desk with an angry scowl. "Now go away _bastardo_!"

"Aww come on Lovi, you look like use a break. Let's go get some _patatas bravas_."

"Not a chance! You know I hate potatoes." The country detested anything related to that damned Germany. Especially if it was food.

"Please?" Antonio implored.

"I said no! Now get lost!"

"OK _si, si_." The brunette sighed in defeat while Lovino did his best to ignore him. _'Now what?'_ He was about to turn around and find someone else to eat with, when a flash of pink coming down the hallway caught his attention. "Hey Fuego," he waved to catch her attention. "Over here _chica_!"

Antonio's shout caught Lovino's attention and he momentarily paused in filling out his many documents to listen to his conversation.

"_Konnichiwa_ Spain-san." Sakura greeted with a smile. "Is there something you need?"

"Are you busy right now?" The man asked, noticing the files she carried in her arms.

"Oh no, I just got finished with a meeting with some of the other east Asian nations and now I've got the rest of the day off. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds great! Any place in particular that you have in mind?"

"Well, there's a-oof!"Antonio was harshly pushed from his spot before the Land of Fire, mid sentence.

"_Buon pomerigio bella,_" Lovino grinned widely in front of the woman before taking her hand a planting a kiss on the back of it. "You are looking just as lovely as ever; how are you doing today?"

"Ah, I'm fine Romano-san…" She looked over to Antonio with slight concern, but he seemed to be fully recovered.

"Lovi! Did you change your mind about having lunch with me then?"

Lovino shot a glare at his somewhat friend and focused his attention back on Sakura with a suave smile.

"_Si,_ of course; I don't want to miss out the company of a beautiful _ragazza_. And I thought we were on a first name basis now Sakura." He gave a wink in her direction.

"Oh, how could I forget, _Lovino-kun_." She rolled her eyes at his flirtatious and generally pleasant attitude, a total three-sixty from how he acted around members of his fellow gender. Italians were such a strange breed to her. Sakura pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down to her hand still in Lovino's grasp. "May I have my hand back?" she asked playfully.

"Not just yet _bella_, I think I'd like to hold on to it a little longer." Lovino watched a large grin form on Sakura's face. She let out a giggle and he smirked in yes, he was _smooth_. "Come on," he took the files from her and lead her to a nearby exit. "I know a little bistro down the street that serves amazing _arancini_, almost as good as mine. I'll make it for you one day, _si_?"

"_Arigato_ Lovino-kun, I'd really appreciate it."

They left the UN still holding hands and discussing their favorite dishes.

* * *

Antonio blinked in confusion as he stood alone in the corridor. Had they forgotten he was there? He raced after them.

"Lovi! Feugo!_ Espérame_!"

* * *

**Short one this time. Any errors?**

**Eh, for some reason the personalities and plot both feel off to me. Maybe because I didn't research Romano and Spain as much as the others? Sakura doesn't seem very Sakura-ish to me either... Also I don't like the title. Might change it if I think of something better.**

**Translations- B****_astardo- Bastard; Patatas bravas- Fried potatoes with a spicy tomato sauce; Si- Yes; Fuego- Fire (Just what Spain calls Sakura); Chica- Girl; Konnichiwa- Hello/good afternoon; Buon pomerigio bella- Good afternoon beautiful; Ragazza- Girl; Arancini- Fried rice balls usually filled with meat and tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, and sometimes peas; Arigato- Thank you; Espérame- Wait for me._**

**Saku-Cakes137's Personal Headcanon- I actually think Romano and Italy would have pretty good luck with girls, I mean what do you think of when you imagine Italian guys? ****_Smooth-ass motherfuckers_**** is what I see. Even though Romano's kind of dorky and horrible with other guys, he would be a total pro with ladies. Spain is also kind of clueless and not very good at reading the mood, so he probably doesn't realize that Romano totally brushed him off and left in the UN (this where I imagine big meetings take place most of the time and each country has their own office there) intentionally.**

**Sakura likes Romano mostly as a friend(Japan is friends with him too and if her little brother likes someone, she'll warm up to them pretty quickly) and has been around his flirtatious side pretty often and thinks it cute. Every now and then, his advances will work on her.**


End file.
